minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:КайСмит/MCSM S3 EP4:My Ideas
Ugh,why do I keep doing this?.. Episode 4:We Need To Go Deeper After the events of the last episode,it was revealed that Ivor,Gabriel and Magnus/Elleguard have finally returned and found something in Soren's archieves.They are upset when they realise that their friend turned evil,but Jesse can tell either that they are nothing like Soren or that it's never too late to fix one's mistakes.Soren has visited his archieve library recently and left a note that the Destroyer had already estabilished a facility in The Sea Temple and started capturing mobs around the world for some reason.Ivor also found a note about Soren discovering a crafting recipe for the Command Block,which Olivia is interested in and uses it to create Command Block prototypes though not as powerful yet as the original one,despite everyones' protest.Olivia uses them to create a full-moving submarine-plane hybrid (how did she know about their existence?) and sets off with Jesse,Sally and Radar to The Sea Temple (Jack still suffers from PTSD). On their arrival,they don't recognise The Sea Temple,as the Ultimate Destroyer has completely rebuilt it.When they get in,they discover that the Destroyer has gathered all the villains Jesse and the gang have met before in there to serve him.Our heroes have to disguise themselves as Prismarine Foes who still reside in the temple.On their way,they find out that PAMA was upgraded to actually roboticize his victims and create a whole army of mindless machines made out of mobs that the villains have captured.The sight of robo-pigs makes Jesse especially sad,but then Aiden blows up their cover though still helps them to escape because he actually wants to redeem himself.He explains the whole Ultimate Destroyer's plan EXTREMELY DETALIZED:not only he tells that the Destroyer has the power to cause natural and any other disasters,he can also make a new world out of the one he destroyed,and he already partially destroyed Sky World,Mansion World,Desert World and Mini Games World.Thankfully,most of their residents are still alive.He also reveals that the Ultimate Destroyer's real name is Harold,he was once the resident of a normal world but gone mad after the Debug Stick,a mysterious weapon,touched him,and that he is so evil that even monsters despise him.And the Debug Stick is the only thing that can turn him back into normal,but his character might remain the same.It is situated in the Temple,but is guarded by PAMA.After those words the PAMA himself appears as a giant Guardian-like robot.Aiden runs away,and PAMA floods the room.After a long battle,Sally launches herself inside PAMA,causing him and all security systems to shut down.Though the fish survives,she is heavily injured,and the gang has to grab the stick quickly and run away.Aiden helps them to escape,but when they leave the Temple light up again. Arriving back in Beacontown,Jesse notices Stella standing in the middle of the road and not reacting to anything.When Jesse comes closer and asks what the matter is,she answers:"Welcome to the apocalypse!" Lightning strikes,the sky goes red,and then the episode ends. To be continued. Category:Blog posts